Bloody Rose
by Ladytygon
Summary: She was a delicate rose with the protection of thorns. There were two sides to her. A light and dark side to herself. A pure rose tainted in the blood of her enemies. When a storm comes will she survive the harsh winter or wither away tryng?
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Rose

Summary: She was a delicate rose with the protection of thorns. There were two sides to her. A light and dark side to herself. A pure white rose tainted in the red blood of her enemies. When a dark storm comes in to her life will she survive the harsh winter or wither away trying?

What the summary basically says is: She (Kagome) was a delicate rose with the protection of thorns (all her friends). There were two sides to her (meaning she is kind at times but can also be a cruel person). A light and dark side within herself (she has pure and dark powers within her). A pure white rose (pure soul) tainted in the red blood of her enemies (people will try to taint her). When a dark storm (bad things) come in to her life will she survive the harsh winter (bad events happening one by one) or wither away trying (die/kill herself due to emotional stress)

**Disclaimer: I have adopted this story from BlackLily Angel. I don't own InuYasha or Naruto. T-T Wish I did though. Now...**

Chapter One:

Returning To Tsukigakure

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

Flashback

Everything was peaceful in Konoha. The sun was giving out it's warm rays to the people going around the village. Merchants were selling their goods as stores sold their products. Puffy white clouds came to give shade from the sun's rays as well. The wind softly blew away all cares in the world. Soft green grass moved with every breeze as did the flowers and tree leaves.

But like all peace it had to be broken at some time. In this case it was broken by three teens running through the once peaceful clearing. Threats, laughter, and arguments seemed to follow them wherever they went. As did trouble and amusement.

"Ack! Hurry up Kushina-chan! Blondie's gaining on us!" shouted a raven haired beauty. Her sapphire orbs filled with amusement. Her waist length, raven hair fluttering behind her as she ran. She had a dark blue tank top with a small silver crescent moon on the bottom corner of her right side. The shirt hugged her curves and showed off her body. Under that was a black fishnet shirt that reached her elbows.

A pair of black fingerless gloves adorned her hands though both different in length. The one on her right hand reached her half way towards her elbow while the one on the left hand on reached two inches past her wrist. A small silver crescent moon was visible on each glove. Loose black pants that tightened at her ankle and waist covered her legs. A silver and blue obi(sash) stopped her pants from falling. The silver obi reached her three inches past mid-thigh while the dark blue obi reached four inch past her silver colored obi.

A silver kunai(throwing knife) pouch rested on her right thigh. On her feet were dark blue ninja sandals. A sword was securely tied onto her back. The katana was four feet tall. Not much smaller than the exact six foot height of the woman. Her Konoha hitai-ate(forehead protector) was tied around her left arm shining proudly when sunlight hit it.

"Arghh! Come back here you two! Just wait until I get my hands on both of you!" yelled the young male that was dubbed 'Blondie'. Just wait until he caught her! Anyone would see where the girl got the 'Blondie' nickname out of once they saw his spiky golden locks.

They practically glowed when the sun hit his hair making it seem brighter than it really was. His hitai-ate was tied around his forehead was the only thing keeping his blonde bangs at bay were they would only spill a bit. His eyes were a few shades lighter than the woman's he was chasing being a light blue that could almost match the sky in color only being a bit darker.

He had a long sleeve shirt that had three different shades of blue. An unseen black fishnet shirt was under that shirt. The shirt covered his developing muscles that would make a fan-girl drool at the sight. His chunin (middle ranked ninja) vest went over the shirt showing off his rank. Dark blue pants that could be mistaken for black covered his legs with bandages wrapped around his right leg. His shinobi (ninja) sandals make almost no noise at all as he ran to catch the two girls a couple feet away from him.

"Hahaha! Be careful Kagome-chan (use of formality between friends; more common between females than males)! I think that Minato-kun's (use of formality between friends; commonly used for males) really mad at you this time!" yelled the woman known as Kushina teasingly. Her blazing red hair reached her waist swished to every step or jump she made. Her emerald eyes held laughter and happiness within them as she 'played' with her two best friends.

She had a white shirt that reached her elbows. A red shirt was placed on top the white shirt. Silver armor decorated the surface of her skirt. The red headed woman also had black fingerless gloves covering both her palms though hers held no design on them. She had a black mini skirt that reached her mid-thigh with black spandex shorts under it only reaching her knees in length.

Silver armor also adorned the top of her skirt making a 'clink' noise every time pieces hit each other. A kunai pouch was located on her right thigh. It was filled with various kunai that the kunouchi (female ninja) always managed to use up. Her ninja sandals making a soft noise every time they hit the ground. Around her waist was her hitai-ate along with a lopsided red belt filled with various weapons.

"He's going to have to try harder to get me then!" shouted Kagome sticking her tongue out at him for a second while closing her eyes. That was all the time Minato needed to execute his next plan. A second later she was tackled to the ground by said blonde. "Ack! Minato get off of me!" said Kagome struggling to break free from his grip as both shinobi wrestled to get free.

The former Whirlpool (used to be a hidden land as well) kunouchi just watched the exchange between her two best friends with muffled giggles and laughter. Suddenly a two foot green frog with black markings and yellow eyes that had a scroll attached to its back hopped on top the two ninja that stopped their wrestling to look at it. They were in the funniest position.

Kagome was on top Minato pulling away at his blonde hair. Both her hands were buried within his hair. Minato was pulling on her own hair while the other hand was being bitten as he attempted to push her face away. He had also propped his knees up in attempt to keep her body away from him. Both were frozen in this position as they looked at the frog that hopped over to them.

FLASH

Both chunin looked at Kushina who innocently held a camera in her hands. The duo almost instantly broke apart and glared at her. Curse her and her darn camera. They both knew if they did try to get it back she would reveal previous taken pictures of other of their embarrassing moments to their other friends. It was times like these that made them hate technology.

The frog croaked gaining the attention of the three sixteen year olds once again. When the frog succeeded everyone stared at it with curiosity as well as a hint of previous amusement. "Hey isn't that one of Jiraiya-sensei's (teacher) frogs? I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei wants now," pondered Minato forgetting all about his and Kagome's previous fight. Kagome snorted while taking the scroll from the frog's back.

"If he got caught in the woman's hot springs again I'm not helping him this time," announced the raven haired woman as she glared at nothing in particular.

"I feel so sorry for both of you because you guys have a perverted sensei" said Kushina shaking her head in mock pity. A smile of amusement graced her pink lips as she said it. "Tell me about it," groaned Minato and Kagome at the same time. The thought of their sensei getting caught at the woman's hot springs once more wasn't amusing at this time. The two ninja would always have to vouch for their sensei and take him to the hospital afterwards. After being treated at the hospital by only male doctors Kagone or Minato (whichever was the closest) would smack him arose the head.

"Kagome and Minato hurry up and pack your things. You have ten minutes after you receive this to get both your butts to the Hokage's (Fire shadow) office for your mission. Tell the red head to come too. The Hokage has a separate mission for her.

P.S. If you're not here in time it will cost you 100 laps around Konoha without being able to use any jutsu (ninja technique/skill) and running backwards with Gai," read Kagome shuddering at the end.

"Aww man! We were just about to spar too!" whined Minato pouting. "Oh shut it and pack Blondie. Me and Kushina will meet you in the Hokage's Tower in ten minutes. Don't be late. I don't want to have to run laps around Konoha again. Especially with Gai shouting about his 'Youth!' nonsense again," said Kagome standing. Minato shuddered at the thought of the young man. Gai may have been younger than both he was more creepier. "If you get there before us tell Pervert to hide because when I find him watch," said Kushina raising a fist threateningly. Minato glared at Kagome for the 'blondie' comment once again but nodded to Kushina's request.

"See ya," said Kagome as she grabbed Kushina's hand. They disappeared in a whirlwind of silver rose petals that seemed to bleed red. Minato stood there grumbling about 'crazy woman' as a tree branch 'magically' and 'innocently' hit him as a note fell in front of his face. Minato took the offending branch off, already feeling a bump growing on his head.

I heard that Minato! Say it again and a whole tree may just fall randomly. For your sake let's hope not my dearest teammate. O:)

- 3 Kagome

Minato read before crumbling the note and stuffing it in his pockets. He grumbled incoherent words under his breath taking time to realize something. When did she do that?

_'I have to check my surroundings more. She was able to hit me that fast. Wait! How did she even hear me from all the way over here?_' thought Minato rubbing his head while pouting. She didn't have to hit that hard! Oh well, no use just standing there. He needed to go pack. He wasn't going to let Kagome arrive there first! He disappeared in a flash of yellow. A determined look took over his face if you would have seen him.

Kagome and Kushina reappeared in front of a decent sized house. The house was in a fairly deserted place. Not many people lived near the giant forest in fear of getting lost. These girls however weren't scared! Especially because they were all mighty kunouchi and besides they has already gotten lost... five times. It was a three bedroom house with a personal bathroom in each room. The house was big filled with various items and materials.

The exterior of the house was beautiful itself. The walls were painted a light blue color with white swirling winds that carried colorful autumn leaves on the bottom of the walls. Dark blue, red, purple, and yellow butterflies were scattered among the wall randomly giving it a nature look. Occasionally a blue-green sparrow or two could be found among the wall. The roof of the house was painted a plain dark blue color that could be mistaken for black in the dark.

You could see the window view being blocked by silk silver curtains making it impossible to see the inside. The door was painted silver making standing out from the sea of light blue colored walls. In the front of the house was a flower garden. It was beautiful filled with red roses, white roses, (planted by Kagome) orange poppies, and marigolds (planted by Kushina).

"Ok let's pack our things and meet in the front of the house in ten minutes. That way we can both go at the same time," said Kushina while walking to the door. "Sure. See ya in ten minutes Kushina," said Kagome smirking before running in, ahead of the red head. "Hey who said you could go in first?" yelled Kushina playfully at Kagome running inside after her in hopes of catching her.

A flash of yellow came along with Minato in front of a nice looking house. The house was almost as big as Kushina and Kagome's! This house only had two bed rooms though instead of the three in the girls' house. Each had its own bathroom instead of the common shared bathroom. The outside of this house was plain but beautiful as well.

The walls were painted sky blue with a black shingled roof. The paint was applied perfectly without any chipping. The shingled roof looked like it was handled with great care because of its still shining paint even after all these years. The door was black itself to stand out among the bright blue walls. Yellow curtains also covered the windows of the house. Surrounding the well taken care of house was a sea of grass.

The grass looked taken care of unlike other peoples who just let it grow then die. It stood green and tall but was cut to a short four inches of height in reality. A couple of flowers were planted in the front as well. They were of a much more different verity though.

"Have to get there first otherwise Kushina and Kagome will beat me," he said rushing in his home. He wasn't about to let Kagome out beat him again. Not when he had a reputation at stake. However, it seemed fate had other plans in store for him. Minato didn't make it inside his home before tripping and almost slamming his face on the door. The only thing that stopped him from explaining were he got a bruised face was the Body Flicker Technique. Minato blushed heading towards his lovely home once again.

He swore he could the three of them laughing_. 'Good job fate! Luck why don't you get him to do that again?' 'Yes, then Destiny can take over.' 'Of course! Then, Fate could let it happen!'_

Minato quickly shook his head trying to keep his thoughts from wandering off into the three beings who had seemingly made him their own toy. Narrowing his sky blue orbs he rushed inside almost tearing the door off its hinges. Only this time Minato made it without managing to trip over nothing.

Inside the Hokage Tower three teens appeared at the same time. All of them appearing with their signature teleportation jutsu. In a flash of yellow, whirlwind of silver rose petals that bled red, and a whirlpool of water they all suddenly appeared in the office. Then the flash, whirlwind, and whirlpool were replaced by three fifteen year old, not so mature, teens.

Kagome, Kushina, and Minato stood there looking at the two figures in front of them. They all had to same clothes as before on. The only difference this time was that both Kushina and Minato had a backpack filled with clothes, food, and other items on their backs. Kushina had red bag with a big blue swirl on it while Minato had an orange one. Kagome however didn't seem to have one.

The Hokage and their sensei were already waiting for them. The Hokage had gray hair from old age. He had sharp wise obsidian eyes. His Hokage robes and hat covered the rest of his large frame. His hat also seemed to topple off his head before he grabbed it again. On his feet were shinobi sandals as well. He sat behind his desk with his pipe in hand.

In front of the desk was Minato and Kagome's sensei. The jounin was casually leaning against the desk while staring at them. He had long silver hair that spiked up in the back. It reached him mid back. He like the Hokage had black eyes as well. His face though had a red line going from the bottom of both his eyes down to the bottom of his chin. He had his forehead protector on his forehead.

He had a forest green shirt that didn't close from the front that reached him a couple inches past his waist. A darker shade of green colored obi held it closed. He had a black fishnet shirt under. He also had dark green pants that covered up his long legs as well. Their sensie had a red sleeveless over coat that reached him mid-thigh. He had armor on the back of his hands as well. Good for protection and better punching. Around his waist was also a belt as well. On his back was a green backpack with a couple of scrolls.

"Jiraiya, Minato-kun, and Kagome-chan you will go on an A-ranked mission. Your mission is to go into the Village Hidden in the Moon and make a peace treaty with their Tsukikage. The Tsukigakure is an old village that came before Konoha but it is just as powerful and secretive. It's a village full of dangerously strong shinobi so be careful. All of you. I specifically chose this squad for the mission. Don't fail me," said Hiruzen seriously.

He seriously hoped all went well with the mission. As Hokage he wanted the best for his village. With Tsuki no Kuni as an ally they could have others to count on in their time of need and war. Besides he was quite fond of their nin and would hate to be in their enemies place.

"Just what will we do in the village Hokage-sama?" asked Minato. "You will persuade the head of the village what benefits shall come from being allies and why we could unify. The Tsukikage wanted us to prove that this was not some trick so he told us to send some of our nin to signify that we mean peace," responded Hiruzen sparing him a kind filled glance.

"H-how long will we be there?" asked Kagome with a slight stutter in her sentence. Almost all of them passed it off as her being nervous at the missions rank and the responsibility of it. "Don't worry Kagome-chan you'll only be away for two weeks. Plenty of time to persuade him and small enough to be considered long," replied the Third Hokage pinning her with a meaningful glance from the corner of his eyes.

"Have you ever been there before, sensei?" asked Jiraiya. He seemed to want more information about the mysterious village. "Hm. I have gone to their village only once in all my years as a Kage. Their village was full of very unique and strong people. It was an interesting encounter," stated Hiruzen with a slight smile at the memory of the village he had visited years ago.

His eyes then fell onto Kagome. She seemed to be squirming a bit_. 'She seems nervous now. Hmm. Must be because she's going there again,'_ he thought absentmindedly. His coal eyes falling on her again before looking at the paperwork piled on top his desk.

_'Sometimes being the Hokage really sucks too.'_ he thought mentally sighing. _'Focus Hiruzen. Pay attention to what Jiraiya is babbling on about.' _After a quick glance at his old student a new thought rose in his brain_. 'On second thought at least try to make it look like I'm listening.'_

Nobody noticed Kagome slightly tense at the name of the village and even more at the mention of the Tsukikage. Her face showing the slightest hint or worry and happiness. Nor did they notice the faint trace of sweat that threatened to roll down her face. From the anxiousness within herself or from the great sadness no one knew.

"You think that we would fail you Sarutobi-sensei? When have we ever failed you?" asked Jiraiya with mock anger. He seemed to love annoying his former sensei. Hiruzen sighed and waved them off as a sign of dismissal. If only he hadn't let his former student become a special jounin. He was getting too old for this. "Fine, fine. We're going," said Jiraiya heading out while motioning for his team to follow him.

"Bye Kushina-chan! See ya later!" yelled Minato waving her off with a smile. If anyone would have closely studied his face they would have seen a light blush covering his cheeks. It seemed someone had a crush. "Yeah. See you at home when I get back from the mission Kushina-chan," said Kagome giving her a small forced smile and quick weak wave. Unlike her curiosity filled blonde teammate she wasn't all too thrilled about the mission they were assigned to and seemed to be drained of most of her energy with the simple saying if the village name or description of the people in it.

This time around everyone noticed her stiff and slightly pale form. The bead of sweat running down her cheek. Everyone saw but no one said anything about it though thinking she was just nervous. _'I hope nothing too bad happens. Besides I think it's time that she should go back to them.'_ thought Hiruzen. He was the only one who knew why Kagome seemed nervous.

The only one who knew of her secret.

_'Just please let the outcome be right. I know she's been wanting to see him and them for a while now but hasn't said anything. Although, she has forgotten to stop randomly screaming their names out when someone reminds her of one of them,'_ thought Hiruzen absentmindedly while his eyes remained trained on the only female in the room.

"-a map?" Hiruzen started to come back to the real work after being snatched from his silent musings. "I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked Jiraiya who looked sheepishly at him as he scratched his head in an embarrassed manor. "I said that before we head out maybe we should get a back to the place before leaving." "Suuure. I had to remind you again sensie," chided Minato appearing at Jiraiya's left. "Just get the map to Tsuki. Doesn't matter who reminded who," mumbled out Kagome while rolling her eyes in exasperation. Really now he was supposed be the jounin yet acted like a genin.

"Forgot it already Jiraiya-sama? Shows all of your intelligence," snorted Kushina while glaring at the Toad Sage in defiance. Jiraiya glared back about to retort something back to the red head. "Here. Now please, leave before my office turns into a fighting area once again," stated the not so young Sarutobi clan member while throwing Jiraiya a map. However, Kagome caught it and put it on her belt. Sighing once more she waved to Kushina and the Hokage before dragging the two males outside.

Both complained about being dragged like children. "Kagomeeeee! Put me down! I wasn't even fighting! It was sensie!" "What do ya mean it was me you brat? You argued with me first!" Reaching the village gates an idea popped into her brain as she suddenly smirked.

THUD THUD

"Owwww!"

"Hey!"

"You two annoyed my ears and were giving me a huge headache. Geez. You guts act like five year olds," scolded Kagome looking down at them. They both seemed to want to anger but quieted down in fear of their female friends wrath. They stood up and Kagome handed Jiraiya the map looking forward.

"Ok. We'll run until the sun sets and then make camp. If we run like that taking small breaks in between we should get there in three days," said Jiraiya. Kagome and Minato nodded following their sensie who was the only one who had a map to the village.

They ran in the path of the village until the darkness of the night sky started to settle in. "Ok this is a good enough spot to camp. We'll stop here for the night and continue in the morning." said Jiraiya. Everyone except Kagome set up a tent. They looked at her weirdly.

"I just noticed you didn't bring a bag with you. Are going to sleep without a blanket?" asked Jiraiya. "Did you forget to bring your bag?" asked Minato thinking of offering her to share his tent. Kagome gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Just watch what I'm about to do," was all she said.

Kagome bit her thumb letting blood come out and started on some fast and complicated hand signs. Both shinobi watched in curiosity at her movements. A dark blue circle with a water droplet and writing along the edges appeared in front of her glowing. Kagome's hands also acquired a dark blue glow. With a shout of "Summoning Jutsu!" she slammed her hand on the floor. The blue glow in her hands disappeared only to reappear in back in the circle. It seemed to come alive. A dark blue smoke covered the area as soon as the circle glowed its' possible brightest.

A giant wolf soon replaced the black smoke. The wolf had a shiny black coat of fur that had a blue-ish tint to it. It also had a silver crescent moon on it's forehead along a silver slash on it front right paw. It's tail was swishing back and forth. It had piercing azure blue eyes. On it's back were two blankets, a black bag, a pot, and some ingredients within the pot.

Kagome smiled a real smile for the first time that day as she hugged her gigantic summon's paw. Minato looked at her summon in awe while Jiraiya looked at it with curiosity as it (the wolf) shrunk to the size of a regular full grown wolf. A lot smaller than before. Both clearly saw that this was a special summon. How special? No clue to it. But special? Yes that was noticeable.

"Guys this is Komaru. Komaru this is my team mate Minato Namikaze and my sensei, Jiraiya." said Kagome as she got the stuff off his back. She pointed to the respective person each name belonged too. "Pleasure to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you two from Kagome-sama (lord or lady)," said the deep velvety voice of Komaru. "Wow! It can talk too? That's awesome!" said Minato grinning at her.

Kagome put the blankets and bag in a neat pile and put the pot in front of her. Inside the pot were some ingredients as well as bowls, spoons, and wood. All useful when it came to cooking. One could only, oh so obviously, predict what she was going to do. If you haven't figured it out then congratulations you're apparently bad in math.

Kagome + Pot + Food + Firewood= Delicious Dinner For Team.

"So this is where you always get your stuff from? I always wondered where you got things from when you never brought anything," said Jiraiya with a smirk. "Yeah. Oi! Wait a second! If you could always have done this why didn't you ever summon him to bring is food?" yelled Minato pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh yeah. Guess it just didn't come to my attention," she said shrugging in a careless fashion. Her eyes glittering with a mischievous look to them. "Oi! Calm down you two! If you don't settle down we won't have food." said Jiraiya before the argument could heat up. "Shouldn't you be starting to cook Kagome-sama?" asked Komaru.

"Fine, fine and I told you to stop calling me 'Kagome-sama'! I'm your friend not your master so stop adding the -sama! Sheesh. Sometimes I think Blondie has more common sense than you sometimes Komaru," scolded Kagome with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry Kagome-sa- I mean Kagome. I forget sometimes," said Komaru chuckling. "Well then stop forgetting. Now can you please get me some water so I can start cooking?" she asked. Komaru nodded.

Everyone watched as Komaru started to faintly glow blue. Water suddenly rushed in glowing the same blue as Komaru did. The water was in bubbles that went into the pot one by one slowly filling it up. When the last bubble went inside the pot it was full.

"Wow! How did he do that? Who taught him that!" asked Minato amazed that a summon could bend an element. "Even I, your great and powerful sensei, wants to know." said Jiraiya in an amused tone showing he was only playing around. "But I don't have a great or powerful sensei, so you must be talking about someone else. Anyways as to how Komaru knows that is cuz I taught him that one. Ok maybe we might of worked on it together. My summons, well, only four of them can use a special element. They don't use chakra, it's more like they can bend it." Kagome tried explain.

"Bend the elements?" asked Jiraiya cocking his head to the side. "How can he do that?" asked Minato. "Five of us were given a special ability to bend elements at our will. We just have to concentrate. If our concentration is broken then so is the flow of the elements. My element as you have seen is water." continued Komaru.

"So are all the others a wolf too or are they different?" asked the Yellow Flash. "Does it tire you to be constantly bending an element?" asked a certain perverted sensei. Both seemed curious and wanted to learn more about the summons.

"No we all have different forms. There is Lumen a female phoenix who can bend fire. She's the calm and collected one. Akira is a female three-tailed neko (cat) that can bend lightning. She's just as energetic as the kit but she's a bit calmer. Natsume, a male kitsune (fox) who can bend earth. He is the youngest and the most clumsiest one of us. Then there's Gauro, a male taka (hawk) who can bend air. He's always so grouchy and messed up to everyone but Kagome. Then last but certainly not least there's me! I'm an ōkami (wolf) who can bend water. I'm also the handsome, mischievous one." said Komaru smirking at the end.

Kagome snorted in amusement while muttering something like 'only him' and 'why me?'. She shook her head ridding herself off her thoughts before looking at her sensei. "As for your question Jiraiya-sensei, they don't tire out or get drained from bending it. The only way that my summons can't bend the element would be because they weren't concentrating hard enough." replied Kagome still stirring the pot before tasting it a bit.

"Hmm... Interesting." muttered Jiraiya. He put his hand on his chin while a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Foods done!" chirped Kagome. She served everyone a bowl including Komaru. "Eat up!" she said grinning at her work. Everyone ate then got a few hours of rest before continuing on their journey. The men slept in their tents while Kagome put a blanket on Komaru and herself outside.

The rest of the trip was uneventful except for the last day when they had almost reached the hidden village. Komaru had been released from his duty the next day after he was summoned. Soon after eating breakfast and continuing their journey the most bizarre thing happened.

A blue skinned, red eyed youkai (demon) attacked them when they were only a few miles away from the village. It's skin looked rough and ugly. "I SMELL MIKO (shrine priestess)!" it shouted. Kagome seemed to momentarily freeze at the site of it while the two shinobi sprang into action. Minato and Jiraiya tried using their kunai and shuriken to kill it. Their attempts were only in vain as the youkai wasn't affected by the kunai. Instead it had the opposite effect they desired to get from the metal weapon. The kunai actually slightly bent on contact with demon skin.

"Stand back both of you." commanded Kagome. Her personality was indifferent with not a single emotion flickering through her sapphire eyes. It was a complete change for those that knew her on a personal level. She was like a totally new person. Both men complied to her wishes as she stepped up to face the youkai. Her hands acquired a blue fire like covering to them. The power on her hands seemed to make the surrounding wind spark with power.

"HEH. MIKO!" yelled the youkai before charging at her. Both human males looked worried seeing that she wasn't moving. "Kagome!" they both shouted with panic and worry heavily laced in their voices. Jiraiya was about to interfere when Kagome moved her hands to touch the youkai. As soon as her hand came within contact of it's blue skin it dissolved into nothing but a neat pile of ashes. No one said anything as Kagome suddenly cursed herself in her mind for using her miko ki in front of them. 'Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Stupid youkai! Why'd you have to there today of all days!' she mentally cursed while inwardly panicking.

"Ka-Kagome... Wh-wh-what was that!" shouted Minato while pointing to her then to the ashes. "You're a miko!" shouted Jiraiya pointing an accusing finger at her. Kagome sighed as her emotions started to come back into her. "Yes I am. Fully trained one at that." she said looking away. Jiraiya started to give her a full interrogation after her declaration. His face like her's before it turned impassive.

"Does the Hokage know?" asked Jiraiya. "Of course sensei. He was the one who sent me to train in Tsuki no Kuni in the first place. That's why I was tense when he mentioned the village name. My old friends and teachers live there. I guess you can meet them all when we arrive. You see I was trained to be... many different things when I was away. I went through vigorous training that took me years to perfect. I was sent to train for three years when I was seven and returned when I was ten to attend the ninja academy in Konoha. Even though I was only seven, I still tried my best and completed my training. You'll see my... sensei's when we get there. They taught me many things. Some of them taught me Miko lessons, demon slaying, or even just being a ninja. However, which I trained to be will still remain a secret to you. I'll let you find out on your own. Anyways I tensed up because I'm nervous and excited to see everyone. It's been five long years." said Kagome smiling brightly at them as she talked about her sensei's.

Minato could only watch the on going with curiosity. He had heard of miko's but he thought they were only myths now. Miko's supposedly lived during the Feudal Era. Back then there used to be a lot more youkai. To help keep youkai away the humans created people. The first group that had been around longer than the holy people were demon slayers. Then after demon slayers started to have trouble people with high reiki were trained to become miko's and monks. They used their holy power to purify demons to ashes and also to heal people.

"How come I didn't know of this and I'm your sensei?" asked Jiraiya staring at her in suspicion. "That's because their Kage didn't like humans much." said Kagome smiling at the memory of the Kage. "He says most humans are lazy and rely on pure trickery and deceitful words to achieve their goals. Now he has changed his view on ningens though."

"So how much of your strength have you been holding back?" asked Minato with a small smirk in place. Kagome smirked as well her eyes lighting up. "Glad you noticed. Eh, only some. Hey I'm not as strong as Jiraiya-sensei, but I'm not that far either." she said shrugging a bit. "Are you stronger than me?" asked Minato playfully while glaring at her. "Maybe I don't really know. We should spar when we get there to find out. Don't ya think?" asked Kagome smirking. "I absolutely agree with ya." responded Minato with a smirk of his own.

"Ok we should get back to the village. We aren't that far. There you two can find out who's stronger." said Jiraiya with a sigh. Why did his students have to act like brats? The two chunin nodded while looking on ahead. The Konoha-nin moved to a running pace. They made it there by morning around 10:30-ish. Their was two guards at the front gate. One was a female while the other male.

The female had a tight black suit on her body. The suit showed off all her curves and body. It had hot pink armor covering her elbows, part of her bottom stomach, shoulders, and knees. A hot pink obi was tied around her waist. A katana was tied to the pink obi. Anyone could see her favorite color was pink by now and if not then congratulations you're an idiot.

A giant boomerang made of the strongest demon bones was on her back. Many other weapons were hidden among her body making her a deadly opponent in battle. She had hazel eyes that glared at the man in front of her. Her dark brown hair was in a high pony tail. A dark pink almost red blush stained her pretty face as she yelled at the male.

The male was dressed differently. He had black and purple monk robes on his person. Black ninja shoes covered his feet instead of what should be the traditional wood sandals. Around his right hand was a black and purple fingerless glove that reached his elbow. It was black up to his wrist while the rest was purple. Purple and blue beads spun themselves around his hand. He had a short amount of hair leaving only a subtle amount to be tied in a small pony tail. His violet eyes gave him a mysterious look. On his right cheek was a red -or was it purple now?- hand print. Both were engaged in a loud argument and didn't pay attention to the leaf-nin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself!" yelled the female.

"But my dear, my hand is cursed!" was the lame excuse he gave her. His hands were frantically waving in a 'I give up!' pose.

"Can it ya fake monk!" shouted the woman back. Her hands however were both curled into tight fist being waved at his face.

"Ahem guys. You might want to keep your guards up and pay attention a bit more." chuckled out Kagome to the arguing duo she seemed to know. The two arguing couple stopped and turned to them wide eyed and mouths gapping like fishes. 'Ah, some things just never changed.' thought Kagome inwardly laughing.

"K-K-Ka-Kagome!"

The girl rushed to her first with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kagome-chan! I missed you so much," she said hugging the wind out of Kagome. "S-Sango... choking... need... air..!" Kagome gasped out trying to return the air that was knocked out of her. "Sorry about that Gome-chan. Guess I'm excited at seeing you for the first time in five whole years." Sango said letting go of her as Kagome took in huge gulps of much needed air. "Kagome-sama! What no hug for me?" asked the monk opening his arms for a hug. Kagome sent him a look of disbelief. "Uh-huh. Miroku-sama. I swear if you touch my butt I'll slap you to Suna and back." she threatened.

Miroku laughed nervously as a hue of pink appeared on his cheeks while he started rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner. "Why Kagome-sama! I would never do such a thing! You know that I am but a humble monk!" exclaimed the young man. "Sure ya won't. I already warned you. You touch, you die." said Kagome rolling her eyes. Miroku nodded showing he wouldn't do anything perverted. Kagome threw herself on him in a hug. She laughed in delight as he swung her around a few times.

"Kagome?" asked Minato confused at her relationship with the people. Where these her supposed 'sensei's' she mentioned earlier. The two stopped in mid swing remembering about the other leaf-nin. Miroku gave them a smirk as did Sango while Kagome turned pink in embarrassment. Nervous laughter seemed to escape from her mouth.

"Whoops. Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) sensei, Blondie. These were my friends as well as my, slave driving, teachers when I trained here." said Kagome gesturing to the two behind her with a playful smirk. They both glared at her for the 'slave driver' comment but continued to grin like fools nonetheless.

"Watashi no namae wa Shinji, Sango desu (My name is ...). Pleasure to meet other people who's job it is to annoy the heck out of Kaggy-chan over here! Oh wait a minute did I really say that? I meant to say other people who know Kagome." she introduced with a innocent smile while her eyes were like a ping pong ball that went from one side to the other looking between Kagome and her two male teammates.

"Hello there. My name is Kazamaru, Miroku. I hope you took good care of my dearest Kagome-sama now. She really knows how to get herself in a mess," he said teasingly while adding a a overly dramatic sigh and captured Kagome into yet another hug as he smirked mischievously. He softly 'tsk-ed' at her.

Said teen blushed at the two's words while scowling as well. She was not that clumsy! And come on. It was every friends job to annoy each other! Sometimes those two just made her want to show everyone that picture she took.

Minato gave out a few snickers giving his teammate a meaningful look that clearly stated the amusement he felt. Oh this was just the best day to get blackmail about Kagome! Wait until they went back to their friends in Konoha! The things he can say now.

Jiraiya snorted while looking at his youngest student with a deadpanned expression. The the two described her made Kagome sound like a saint with a bad habit to get into trouble, which in reality she was far from. Maybe Kagome had a secret dōjoutsu that let her control other people's minds.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! I can take care of my self you know! Hmph! I'm not some weak child that needs protection all the time!" she huffed as her face lit up like a red Christmas light in the dark. She gave them both a glare that meant trouble and much unwanted pain. "Guys I want you to meet my teammate and sensei. My sensei is the great- not- Jiraiya. He's one of the three sannin. My teammate is Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He is also known to be yellow for several other different reasons in which many from Konoha can tell you." she introduced pointing to each respective person as she said their names with a smirk plastered onto her face.

Minato looked at her with a snort and a glare in place. Just wait until he got his hands on her later on in this trip. "Keh. We can say our own names. You do know that right, Kagome-chan? Anyways, my name as she said before is Minato Namikaze. And sadly, yes, I as Kagome said before I am her teammate." said Minato grinning at them brightly as his eyes flashed to the glaring blue eyed girl in front of him.

"Well since my two bratty students are arguing about introductions it seems I must reintroduce myself. I am the great Jiraiya of Konoha. You must have heard much about me I know, but you should also know that I don't give autographs. So you can bask in my presence as long as you can because you are in the Toad Sannin's presence!" stated what his students called: 'the delusional toad pervert.'

Both pairs of eyes turned wide once again. How did Kagome ever get paired with two of Konoha's greatest male fighters? Getting trained by one of the shinobi world's three greatest fighter and the other soon to be sannin? Could it be that the two before him could become the next two sannin?

"Wow Kagome-sama. You've sure made some powerful allies these past years. At least we know you had others that could protect you." commented Miroku thoughtfully with a permanent grin on his face. "Next thing you know you'll be friends with the famous Bloody Whirlpool, the mysterious yet deadly Bloody Rose, and the killer White Fang." teased Sango with a slight laugh at her own little joke. "Did that already Sango. Heck I live with the Bloody Whirlpool aka Kushina Uzumaki. As a matter of fact I also happen to know the White Fang aka Sakumo Hatake and his son Kakashi Hatake. 'Sides I am the Bloody Rose. Thanks for the complement," said Kagome smirking at them rather smugly. Both mouths dropped in shock now if they already didn't.

How..? Whaaa...? When did she start to make such powerful allies? They both felt like they could faint at any given moment as of now because of the information they just processed. Maybe the years did pass by too quickly.

"Hey don't ignore us!" whined Minato glaring at them. He seemed to be jealous of the Tsuki guards for catching Kagome's attention. "Gomen nasai. I just love to tease them. What can I say it's in my nature." she apologized shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "So are we going in or are we going to stand here all day?" asked Jiraiya deciding to go for teasing the Tsuki-nin a bit. Darn Kagome and her addictive ways of teasing and blackmail. He needed to stop picking up bad habits from his students.

"Gomen nasai Jiraiya-sama. We got distracted when we saw Kagome." apologized Miroku with a light blush coating his almost normal looking cheeks. "Just grab on to one of the two of us or Gome-chan so that we can transport you guys to Tsukikage-sama." said Sango pointing to the three of them while also pointing to the south of her. Minato grabbed on to Kagome's arm while Jiraiya grabbed Miroku's leaving Sango to transport herself there.

"So little Kagome-chan is coming here? Heh. I wonder how much she's changed." pondered the Tsukikage with a deep amused chuckle. "Yes I wonder. She certainly has made it a habit to make powerful allies." commented an emotionless voice almost with a hint of humor. "My nee-chan's coming here! When!" shouted a hyper orange head while practically bouncing up and down. "Shut it runt. She's already heading here just wait a few more seconds." grunted an annoyed voice bonking him on the head while scowling. "Waahh! Wait till I tell my nee-chan!" wailed the youngest male. In the room glaring at him with testy eyes "Cease your child's play you two." demanded the stoic male roughly. "Sorry nii-sama (big brother)." apologized the youngest, bowing his head. "Keh. I don't have to listen to you." retorted the second youngest while looking away almost snobbishly. "Now, now boys. Calm down. I think I raised my three musuko (son) to be better than this." chided the oldest male clearly amused by their childish actions. "I'm sorry Otou-san (father)." they both said simultaneously but in different tones.

"Kukuku. So the little Miko has gotten herself new allies. Now has she? Hmm... I think it's time we pay her a visit. Don't you think so too Akio and Yammi?" questioned a dark haired, red eyed demon. With a dark tone in his voice as he chuckled. Blood lust red eyes landing on the two figures bowing to him. They were bowing to him, their Kage.

"Of course Master. I believe a visit would be in order. I mean we haven't seen our cute lil' Rose-chan in a couple of years." said a silver haired, brown eyed demon grinning hungrily at the thought of spilling her warm blood once again. Just the thought of it brought glee and lust into his eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since our precious, dear little Rose-chan still owes me for killing my imouto (younger sister)." stated a black haired green eyed demon who let a sinister smirk adorn his face. Dark promises of death and revenge started to form in his head with those words.

Little did they all know that they would need all the allies they could get for an up coming war. A war far stronger than any ningen (human) war ever. The battle between youkai. The war between The Village Hidden in the Darkness and The Village Hidden in the Moon.

A\N: So what did you think? Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Please if you know what Minato and Jiraiya's personalities are like send it to me in a review or pm me. Thanks for reading this. I'll need at least five reviews for the next chapter too. I am still in school so I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Rose

Summary: She was a delicate rose with the protection of thorns. There were two sides to her. A light and dark side to herself. A pure white rose tainted in the red blood of her enemies. When a dark storm comes in to her life will she survive the harsh winter or wither away trying?

What the summary basically says is: She (Kagome) was a delicate rose with the protection of thorns (all her friends). There were two sides to her (meaning she is kind at times but can also be the meanest person in the world). A light and dark side to herself (she has pure and dark powers within her). A pure white rose (pure soul) tainted in the red blood of her enemies (people will try to taint her). When a dark storm (bad things) come in to her life will she survive the harsh winter (bad events happening one by one) or wither away trying (die/kill herself due to emotional stress)?

A/N: Yo. What up? I'm really getting into the story myself. I enjoy writing stories so you can read them. Even with one review I'm happy. ^-^ Oh and congratulations to (enter person who won) for guessing the two Kage first. Incase you didn't know the answer it was Inutashio who is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father. The other was Naraku the spider hanyou. Thanks to all of you who sent me Minato's personality! Greatly appreciated! =} Anyways on with the story! *giggle* Hope ya like it!

Also just to let you guys know this is a late birthday update! ^.^ Yes! It was my birthday on the first of the second month! Reviews would be appreciated! ;)

**Disclaimer: I have adopted this story from BlackLily Angel. Sadly I don't own InuYasha or Naruto. T-T Wish I did though. I am keeping this story how BlackLily Angel had written before I adopted it. Now lets continue...**

Chapter Two:

Introductions and Chaos

In a flash of sparkling silver light five people appeared in the Tsukikage's office. As the two Tsuki-nin and five Konoha-nin arrived they saw that others were already there. Three men and a young boy were already in there. They all varied in ages and height. From tall to small and young to old.

The youngest (and shortest) of the four had auburn hair resembling the color of autumn that was tied in a high pony tail by an aqua ribbon. His own emerald eyes shone with happiness and love that sparkled with unshed tears. A slow but steady smile appearing on his face.

He had a dark green long sleeve shirt with a silver crescent moon on the back of his shirt. He wore a plain black vest that had six pockets -three on each side- on it. The boy also had black shorts that reached a bit past his knees. Black shinobi sandals covered his feet.

The boy also seemed to carry weapons on himself. He had a small dark blue katana with a silver hilt. In silver writing it said 'Heaven's Illusions'. Smaller aqua- almost transparent -illusionary items were drawn across the sword as well.

Such items included flying tops, crying acorns, wailing mushrooms, flames, wooden toy snakes, huge eyed statues, and much more. On the tip of the hilt was a blue flame that seemed to almost glow. He also had a kunai pouch on his left leg.

He also had some features that just screamed to be non-human. Although, they weren't ones to judge because Konoha also had their own animalistic clan. Fangs that reminded one of a real fox or any animal with pointy teeth. Sharp claws that could probably rip through a lot of different materials that regular dull nails couldn't.

Those were his only features that set him apart from regular humans. The civilians were very different from him or even the shinobi with animal like traits couldn't compare to him because of the strange feeling that he emitted.

Watery emerald eyes met kind, loving sapphire eyes in light shock. The shock quickly turned into various happier emotions. He quickly threw himself on her with a shockingly surprising (to the leaf-nin at least) cry of "Nee-chan!" The rest watched the tender scene between the siblings. Kagome caught him in her arms. Her smile never leaving her face instead growing wider at the sight of him.

Her eyes gained a loving and gentle look in them when she looked at the small boy. "Kagome-nee-chan! Yo-you're really back!" yelled the tearful seven year old. He hugged her tightly almost afraid to let go.

"Hai (yes), hai of course otouto (little brother). I told you I'd be back didn't I Shippou-chan? Did ya forget or did InuYasha say something mean to you?" asked Kagome holding him to her hip as she sent a glare to the youngest silver haired guy.

"Y-yes he did! But you also took a long time nee-chan." said Shippo while slightly wiping away his tears. Kagome only gave him a chuckle in response while smiling gently at him.

"Keh. Can you two keep it down with the water works," scowled the second youngest. He had waist length silver hair that was considered very long to any one of the male species. His amber eyes held annoyance and irritation but on closer inspection you would see happiness and with a bit of excitement. He was currently in front of the Tsukikage's desk. He leaned on it while crossing his arms. He seemed to have the typical bad boy look that many girls loved these days.

He had a red kimono made from the fire rat. It almost covered his entire body. The sleeves were long and big enough to fit his hands inside of. The top only left a hint of the white (thing) he wore underneath. His red hamaka's (pants) covered every inch of his legs stopping only at his ankles. On his feet were shinobi sandals. (The only thing he would wear.) On his right upper arm was his hiate-ate. It was black with a crescent moon on the metal plate.

Around his neck were two necklaces. One necklace reminded him that he had to be a 'good' and 'nice' wittle 'puppy' or else he got grounded. Literally too. It had blue and purple beads with some white fangs tossed in. Gah how he hated the rosary beads. The other reminded him of his caring family. It was a golden circle shaped pendant with two pictures in it. One was of his whole family inside. The other however held only him and his mother smiling.

On his right leg was a kunai holster. On his waist was a rusty looking sword that in actuality was very powerful once awakened. He like most of the males in the room had claws as well. His sharp dog-like teeth were very sharp and pointy.

Another glare was sent his way instead of anything that resembled love like Shippou experienced. "Oh InuYasha-kun~, Shippou-chan said that you were trying to tell him I wasn't coming. Is it that true?" asked Kagome in a sickly sugar coated voice while cocking her head to the side. She looked at him with a look of 'love' but underlying that love was anger and oh look more anger.

InuYasha took a look at her 'angelic' face and gulped after hearing her tone of voice. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Once again he was going to learn the saying the hard way. "U-um-umm... Y-yes?" he stammered out feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He knew better than to lie to her but he also knew not to mess with Shippou while she was gone. Especially if he made the kid cry the slightest amount. It just meant more pain for the poor silver haired teenager.

The glare came back twice fold but disappeared as soon as it came. A gentle loving smile tugged at her lips as she closed her eyes faking a caring face perfectly. One could say it was the spitting image of a devil disguised as an angel or a wolf dressed as a lamb. Either worked as a rather fine description of her.

"~Oh Puppy~" was how she started in a sing song voice. Anyone and everyone who knew what that meant either flinched at her tone or stared in amusement. Those who didn't, however, quickly learned what it meant.

"Puppy would you like to sit (CRASH) on the floor or sit (BAM) in a chair? How about you Blondie? Minato would you like to sit (SMACK) on that chair or sit (BANG) on those cushions over there? You sensie? Where do ya wanna sit (BANG) down? Jiraiya-sensie would you like to sit (CRASH) here or sit (SMACK) there? You guys can sit (BAM) anywhere."

By the end of her miniature speech the Tsuki-nin were in crying of laughter and trying to gasp for air while the Konoha-nin watched in confusion as the necklace around InuYasha's neck glowed as it sent him crashing into the ground every time she said sit.

InuYasha was now the proud owner of many minor cuts, a eight foot deep InuYasha-shaped hole, a sore body, and to top it off three bumps on his head. His eyes quickly became swirly as he lay twitching on the floor. No one made a move to help him out of his crater. They only laughed harder at him instead of helping or being remotely interested for his well being. Such a great, caring, and lovely family he had, ne?

"Hn. So this is your team imouto. The Toad Sage and The Yellow Flash? Quite formidable allies you have there Bloody Rose. I do hope you haven't been lacking your sword practice." stated the second eldest. He had silky silver hair that almost reached the floor only stopping at his ankle. Piercing amber eyes glanced at her. Hidden amusement within them after watching the little 'show'.

He had that regal look to him. He had white hamaka's that matched his white (top part of kimono). Red sakura petals danced along the ends of his sleeves of it. It was stainless showing he didn't like to be messy or disordered. It also showed he was a perfectionist. He also had a yellow obi tied around his waist. On the obi were two swords. He also had spiky silver armor on top of his elegant kimono. It screamed death to all huggers. His feet were covered by a pair of black boots. On his right leg was a kunai holster as well.

Like most of the males he also had animal like traits to himself as well. Adorning his hands were long claws that glistened in the sunlight. Fangs dwelled inside the cavern know as his mouth.

"Of course dear nii-san. I practiced with it every day when I could. Who do you take me for Sesshomaru? InuYasha? Che. Of course not," said Kagome playfully scoffing at the end just to mess with her older brothers. Sesshomaru only gave a dangerous smirk while taking one of his swords out from its resting place. Her teammates grew tense and rigid thinking of betrayal. Seeing this Kagome gave them a sign to back down while glaring at her eldest brother.

Jiraiya only nodded watching threw narrowed eyes. Minato on the other hand tried to rush in only to be stopped by his sensie. Jiraiya shook his head. Minato nodded but like his sensie watched them with a glare. Both of their hands lied near their weapons though. Taking out her own sword she parried against Sesshomaru's katana.

The three foot tall sword was a work of art itself. A long thorn filled vine could be found wrapping itself around the blade ending with a delicate looking rose. The hilt was a dark raven color with red seeping into it from the bottom reminding her of the blood that has been shed with the very sword. It looked as if blood had been dried there and never came off.

Each blow was parried as Kagome struggled to get the upper hand. Beads of sweat ran down her face as a troubled look spread across her face. Sesshomaru however let no emotion betray his face as he struck her with amazing speed. Everyone just watched amazed of her new strength. Sure in the past she could keep up but Kagome could almost never land a good blow on him. Now she was even starting to gain control over the fight.

Dodge. Jump. Kick. Strike. Dodge. Dodge. Strike. Strike. Jump. Dodge. Strike.

These were the movements Kagome took in order to survive and not have her head or any other of her precious limbs separated from her body. Finally after what seemed forever to herself even though it was only seven minutes. Kagome managed to fling Sesshomaru's sword away from him with a quick yet strong flick of her wrist.

It ended up getting stuck on a wall. Now mostly everyone watched in shock as Kagome stood there panting with a triumph smirk as she pointed the tip of her blade onto Sesshomaru's neck. Sweat covered her face as her breathes came out in loud uneven pants.

Sesshomaru gave her a nod of the head to show he surrendered. It also showed his approval of her skills. "Hn. Impressive." was all he said before retrieving his sword from its place on the wall.

"Why thank dear brother for your generous wisdom filled words." replied Kagome rolling her eyes with a mock bow.

Sesshomaru sent her an icy glare when she bowed as the rest of the Tsuki-nin hid their laughs and giggles. Well all except their Kage. He openly chuckled at his sons misfortunate luck. All heads turned to face him at the sound of his voice.

"So you wanted to talk to me lil' Kaggy-chan? Sarutobi-san told me you and your team would come," stated the Kage. Like his polar opposite sons he had silver hair. His however was in a high pony tail that brushed against his shoulder blades making it past his back. Piercing amber eyes stared at Team Seven. Amusement was evident in his amber orbs like his ninja.

In many ways he was a mixture of his two sons. His kimono however was different. It was still that pure looking white yet on his sleeves instead of there being sakura blossoms there were dark blue hexagons at the tips of his sleeves. He also had white hamakas covering his masculine legs. A dark blue obi held them up. An ominous looking sword that somehow had killer intent leaking from it was tied onto the obi. Armor was securely strapped onto his upper body. Like Sesshomaru he too had black boots. He seemed to carry ninja weapons as well as demon weapons and items. A kunai pouch was tied onto his right leg holding kunai, sebon, and shiruken.

Sharp canine fangs were revealed when he chuckled letting them see just how pointy it was. Clawed hands skimmed the surface of his desk slightly leaving marks in hopes of trying to control his laughter. Not that he could.

"Yes. Tsukikage-sama.-"

"Kagome-chan what did I tell you to call me? I told you that you could call me that," said the older man in a stern yet soft voice.

"Yeah. Hehehe. Sorry about that. Seems like I forgot... again. Gomen Otou-san (father)," she admitted sheepishly with a nervous laugh.

"He's your father?" yelped the shocked leaf-nin.

Kagome had a family? When did this happen? Kagome was a Higurashi which was a clan in Konoha not in the Village Hidden in the Moon! Unless one of her family members was very before her. But that would be impossible. Right? Especially after the clan was... There was just no way.

"Well not really but I consider him as such. We're not related by birth but through a blood-bond adoption. My real name should be Kagome Sakura Higurashi-Tashio. Heh, what a mouth full," explained Kagome with a slight nervous giggle. The leaf-nin calmed down and nodded.

"Onee-chan who are they?" asked Shippou curiously pointing to her two fellow ninja. "Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce everyone. Gomen. Ok how about we start with Tsuki and end with Konoha?" asked Kagome looking at the rest for approval. The rest nodded accepting that.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio." Was all he said, more like declared, before going mute once more.

"Keh. Teme. The name's InuYasha Tashio. Yeah, yeah and the teme-sama over there is my older half-brother," scowled the hot headed teenager stubbornly.

"Hello! My name is Shippo Kurama Higurashi-Tashio. And I'm my onee-chan's adopted younger brother!" exclaimed the youngest with a bright grin.

"You already know our names," said Sango gesturing to Miroku and herself.

"Well as you know I'm the Tsukikage of Tsuki No Kuni. My name is Inutashio Tashio. And yes it may seem weird. Unfortunately I'm the father of five children," said their Kage with a chuckle.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jiraiya one of the three great sannin. Toad Sage to be exact. I'm Kagome's sensie," said the perverted senin puffing his chest proudly at his title.

"Heh. I'm Minato Namikaze. In battle I'm known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I'm Rose's teammate as well as friend," introduced the blonde using his teammate's nickname.

"Well now that we have all introduced ourselves why was your squad sent here for? Not that I'm complaining but Sarutobi-san never specified the reason," asked Inutashio raising an elegant silver eye brow. Seemed like there were a lot of secrets these days with the wars going on.

"Well Konohagakure wants to ally with Tsuki. Our Hokage sent my team here because you were familiar with my student. Sarutobi-sensie thought that we were better qualified for this mission and could take care of ourselves," explained Jiraiya with a serious face for once. His eyes flickered to Kagome while he mentioned her name in their conversation.

"Hm. Ally with Konoha, eh? I would agree right away but I can't. I have to ask the elders of our village. To do that I have to round them up," said Inutashio with a hint of a smile. The elders were all different. Instead of living close to the tower they lived in different places and away from each other. Shows how much they got along.

"You guys have elders here too?" asked Minato curiously. He knew that most hidden villages had them but not much was known about Tsukigakure so that just made him all the more curious. almost no one has been to the city itself but those who had claimed it to be very mysterious.

Inutashio nodded. Maybe they should give the Konohagakure-nin some simple information about Tsuki later. "No duh. Doesn't Konoha have those retards for elders?" asked InuYasha rolling his amber eyes. Those Konoha elders really were dumb. Instead of helping out their on village they only made it worse and dreadful.

"InuYasha-nii! Be nice to Minato! Besides it's not Konoha's fault we have bad elders!" scolded Kagome. She had her left hand on her hip while her right hand pointed at him. A glare was firmly set on her face.

"Sorry about him Minato-kun. We'll have a meeting tomorrow about it. For the rest of your residence here you can stay in Gome's old home. It is a bit dusty but you can still live in it. You do remember where it is right Kaggy-chan?" asked Inutashio with a smile. When she left the group she built had disbanded from the house and lived at their own houses. There would be a lot of cleaning involved if they were going to live there.

"Of course I do Otou-san. Keh. I remember that we all used to live in that mansion we built. Back with Team Shikon," said Kagome smiling fondly. Memories seemingly tantalized her mind with the good times she had there.

"Yeah. Those were the good days," sighed Sango. Her eyes showed happiness yet at the same time sadness. Both emotions fighting for dominance within her hazel eyes.

"Ah, yes the good times. How I missed those days," said Miroku adding his two cents to the conversation being held. A goofy smile started to appear on his face as well as a small but noticeable perverted blush.

"Shut up Miroku! You made everything worse!" screamed Sango momentarily forgetting her conflicting emotions.

"Especially with your 'cursed' hand!" shouted Kagone agreeing with Sango. He really didn't know when to keep his hands to himself.

'Maybe we should just cut his hands off.' were the evil thoughts of the two kunouchi. Both girls then slapped him on both his cheeks. Two twin loud smacking noises rang throughout the large office. Miroku's cheeks both started to glow red with a hint of purple as the shape on a red hand print was found on both cheek.

"Hn. The academy will be letting out soon monk and slayer," said Sesshoumaru scaring most of the people there. They had forgotten he was even there with all the commotion.

"O-oh. Right I almost forgot. Th-thank you for reminding me Sesshoumaru-sama," said Sango heading for the door while dragging Miroku with her by his ear. She already seemed to forget her an earlier agruement with said man.

"Hey Sango bring the little squirts to my house in two hours. I want to surprise them. Just tell them it's a surprise if they ask," said Kagome smirking. The two nodded with identical smirks of mischief. They teleported away after saying goodbye along with Sesshoumaru to pick up the children.

"Hey! Speaking of the academy weren't you supposed to be at the academy Shippo-chan?" asked Kagome whirling around to meet him.

Shippo panicked when their eyes met. His onee-chan could sure be scary when she wanted to! "Well...! A-ano! De-demo! I wanted to see you onee-chan!" whined the young ninja in training.

"No buts mister! Go with Sango and them! We're going have a nice little chat after you come," scolded Kagome frowning at him.

"But onee-chan I heard you were coming so I did too!" argued Shippo weakly trying to save himself. He sent her a teary puppy err.. fox eyes with a pinch of sad and tea spoon of cuteness.

"That's not an excuse for ditching Shippo. Now go with them and tell Tsubasa-senpai I said that I'll talk to him tomorrow to see how you're doing in the academy," said Kagome while crossing her arms. Really, he shouldn't be ditching unless it was an emergency.

"Hai onee-chan," muttered Shippou dejectedly. He put his head down while crossing his own arms. He shivered remembering the last time she gave him a lecture on anything. He was gone in a whirlwind of leaves.

'Kagome has a family? Yosh! Let's see Inutashio-sama said he had five children. There was four here so only one left to meet. I wonder how the last one will be like. InuYasha-san looked to be hot headed and brash, Sesshomaru-san was cold and calculating, Shippou-kun was hyper and energetic, and Kagome is sorta like a mixture of the three,' thought Minato analyzing the strange family.

'Hm. Seems that my student is more powerful than I originally thought. I wonder if the Tsuki-nin will train with us. I certainly would like to see their power. Especially their jutsu. Maybe if I'm lucky. I will get some ideas for the book I've been wanting to publish. Heh, heh,' thought Jiraiya with a slight blush.

"InuYasha-nii can you bring the flea bag, the wind witch, the two of the seven retards, my kit, your girlfriend, the white emo, and the sadist to the house?" asked Kagome recalling the nicknames InuYasha used for them with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Keh, I'll be there in a hour. Have the place ready be then," said InuYasha with a scowl at the mention of the names before leaving. His face seemed to be set in a scowl after hearing the names of the people.

"Ok thank you Inu-nii! Be sure to get there in a hour! Try not to get killed or kill anyone on the way here either. Not late or early! Dress nice," reminded the black haired teenager. InuYasha rolled his eyes but nodded anyways before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Be safe Kaggy-chan," reminded Inutashio grinning at his oldest daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. You make it sound like I'll get kidnapped or something Otou-san," commented Kagome while heading towards her team. She rolled her blue orbs at her father's words.

"With your horrible luck it's all possible Kagome," replied the Tsukikage with a small smirk. He started to remember all her comical bad luck that she seemed to carry around.

"Hmph. Whatever Otou-san," retorted Kagome as a blush settled on her face. She suddenly had a great urge to scowl at her father but held back. Instead, she opted to stick her tongue out at him once more before leaving. The young kunouchi proceeded to grab her confused teammates and teleported out of her father's office. What she didn't catch however was her father's warning.

"Just be careful. He's on the run again."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Just you wait my darling miko. I'll put you back in your cage. Where you belong."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Welcome to my house guys!" declared Kagome when they arrived at her place.

"Wow. That's a huge house Kagome! Did you and your friends do the painting on the walls?" asked Minato looking around the outside of her house.

"They're beautifully crafted too. Did you build it yourself?" inquired Jiraiya curiously.

"Yup. Me and my mix-matched Team Shikon." replied Kagome affectionately while looking around too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He's back after his 'death'. He's recruited new demons and ninja alike."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Heh, heh. You want me to destroy that wench right?"

"Yes. I want you to work with two demons to bring her down. Curse her to her death because she made you what you are now. A kuro miko."

"Should I go too?"

"Of course you should! This will surprise her even more seeing as you were her fellow shinobi and friend."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the walls were pictures of people. Each person was doing a different thing. There were currently fifteen people on the walls. They had only met eight from those fifteen. The picture portrayed amusement and much comedy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"And he's still after you and the cursed jewel. He'll never give up until you truly kill him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This time do not fail me you four. Unless you've killed her then don't come back at all."

"Yes master."

"But what do we do if someone else intercepts?"

"Oh don't worry about that. She will make sure no one else is involved. This is after all her battle."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Picture Kagome was having a glaring contest with picture Sesshomaru as they seemed to growl at each other with bared fangs. Both of them were getting ready to draw their swords from their resting spots. Their hair was dyed different colors. Sesshomaru's was now a sickly blinding pink color while Kagome's was a hideously pale yellow. A small silver fox was at her feet growling at Sesshomaru.

Picture InuYasha was riding on some type of floating serpents. He looked frightened with a green-ish tint to his face and about to fall over. A woman that strangely resembled Kagome but had doe brown eyes seemed to laugh at him from her own serpent.

Another strange woman seemed to float on a giant white feather while dodging attacks from a wolf looking guy. She looked to be teasing him yet very irritated at the same time. The wolf guy looked like he was trying to either beat her up or get on her feather. He looked provoked and irritated.

Picture Shippou looked to be playing tag with a slightly older boy and a girl his age. The boy looked to be chasing Shippou and the girl with a smirk on his face. The girl's face shown mischievous yet looked like she was innocent. Picture Inutashio looked to be happily eating some type of food. His food however seemed like it was trying to jump out of his firm grip.

A lavender haired boy was trying to escape the rest of the group while a pale skinned emotionless girl dragged him back. The boy looked like he might have been pouting but it wasn't really clear because his face started to form an annoyed scowl. The emotionless child gave a hint of exasperation and a shake of her head while dragging him back.

Picture Sango looked to be slapping picture Miroku who seemed to be in intense pain. A small strange two tailed kitten watched almost looking irritated like the picture Sango.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"This time however he has one of your dear loved ones within his grasps. Your barrier can only hold out for so long. Your energy level drops every day too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why would she do that? She knows that can't take all four of us down at once?"

"Because she know we have him."

"You mean that eight year old brat?"

"Are you talking about the same one I'm thinking about?"

"Oh, you mean him. The one who's in that blue barrier in that house?"

"Yes him. Kagome-chan's innocent little brother. Souta."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's only a matter of time before he comes to take you as well. Stay on your guard and be careful. Kagome."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The green grass seemed to last forever as Kagome opened the door. "Welcome to my humble home," she announced bowing playfully. "Wow. This place sure is dusty," said Minato sweat dropping as he looked around.

"Okay we'll need team work to clean this up in time. Minato you take the left side and Kagome take the right," instructed Jiraiya lazily with a wave of his hand.

"Oi! What will you do sensie?" asked Kagome and Minato irritated by his actions. "I'm supervising!" declared Jiraiya with a cheeky grin.

"Whoever doesn't help clean gets no food," spoke Kagome heading in with Minato trailing after her.

"Too bad you're getting nothing sensie," said Minato hiding his smirk. It was only a matter of time now...

"What a darn shame," said Kagome smirking.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1...

"While you two do the sides I'll do the middle. Like I said before team work!" said Jiraiya with new found determination as well as inspiration. "Glad you're joining us," said Kagome and Minato with a smirk of their own.

"Of course. We would be so lost without the help of sensie, ne?" asked Minato a nod of his head inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Enough chit chat you two! We have a house to clean!"

Ladytygon here. I loved this story and didn't want it to go unfinished. The italicized authors note is from BlackLily Angel from when she originally published the story. I wanted to keep this until I have written other chapters. Thank you so much for the support with adopting 'Bloody Rose.' I will do all I can to continue the story and will update as soon as I can.

_A/N: So how did you like it? I know not my best but I couldn't think of a way to end the chapter. Then I thought how about I end it with a mysterious yet shocking cliff hanger. It was perfect! But then i noticed that I didn't write as much as my last chapter so I added the comical stuff in. I just don't like stories to be all serious. I know when they have to get serious though. I just don't like it. Anyways on to better matters. On the next chappie all the new people will come out to play. *grins* =] And the fun begins. Mwahahaha! LOL. _

_Sorry about Souta! I didn't really want any of Kagome's family to be alive or for her to have any. But the story needed a new twist that would leave you in shock. I also needed something mysterious to write. So then I was all like "To heck with it!" Thus Souta came into the story. As to where he is located and with whom will be explained in time. I'm pretty sure some of you can guess who some of the people where though._

_Bonus Question!: Can anyone guess who the people Kagome named off were? They're all InuYasha characters. I even gave you a HUGE hint on the picture thing too! Well except for the kit. He's just an OC. Just to make it more fun though can any of you guess the name for the kit or his type (dark, silver, ice, fire, ect.) Closest one will get the next lovely chapter dedicated to them! Well laterz I gotta go! Till the next chappie my lovely fans!_


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Thanks for the support and allowing me to continue this story from where you left off BlackLily Angel. I just want to let you all know that I have finals coming up and I won't be able to update until later. I will be updating once school is out and hopefully all goes well this winter.

Thank you all for the reviews on Yondaime's Children. It makes me happy to know that people will continue to follow the story.

Thanks for the support BlackLily Angel. If I find I have more questions to ask I know how to reach you.

TTFN ta ta for now ^-^


End file.
